Amaterasu
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Three men are in search for some stray amazon women from an all female tribe; which by good fortune Kakuzu manages to catch one but that only angered her fiery tempered companion that will stop at nothing to get her lover back if she's not stopped by Kisame that is. Rated M: yuri, lemon(s), language, blood Cast: Kakuzu, Kisame, Madara
1. Chapter 1

Hunters. I guess you could call them that.

The men were silently sneaking through the jungle looking for the Amaterasu tribe, in hopes to capture any of them. Why? Well, the tribe consisted only of women. As to their reasons, it depended on the man.

Usually the men wanted to keep them for themselves as a wife or companion, but mostly for the reason that the women could be sold off for a huge profit because they're nearly impossible to catch, and if one does get caught it's wise to keep moving before the remaining members come to their aide.

The hard part of the matter is, the women were wild and fierce warriors that loathed men. To tame one of these women was a task in itself. No one knew why they hated men, but they hoped to find out soon.

Kakuzu and Madara only agreed to join this silly hunt because of the money involved if they were lucky enough to find a few stray women. To take on the whole tribe would be suicide and they knew this, no one entered their domain without being cautious and watchful for traps.

Kisame went along because secretly he hoped to get a woman for himself considering the fact he's in need of companionship…if she was to his liking that is. He heard the women were very beautiful but some survivors say they weren't; he only could keep searching to see for himself what the truth actually was.

The other men had their own objectives to be sure but went their separate ways to cover more ground when Kakuzu held up his hand, signaling for the other two to stop as they heard soft giggling from ahead.

Madara and Kisame crept down and crawled closer as Kakuzu ventured off elsewhere, the two men spreading back a few leaves from the ground to see a pool of clean water and…two lovely girls playing around.

They could tell they were from the tribe from the beads around their necks and what little clothing they were wearing.

* * *

*The brunette grinned as she crept up in the water as her lover tried to wash herself before jumping out and wrapping her arms around the woman.

"Got you Olivia!" "Lexy….I'm trying to bathe. Can't you wait a minute?" The teen chuckled and rested her chin on her shoulder purring, "No~ I want to play."

She kissed her neck and reached her hand inside the other's top, gently rubbing and tweaking the hardened pebble and making her whimper a bit.

Those bright sapphires glared at the chocolate brown pair before shoving her off, hiding her smirk as she walked off a few paces mumbling, "I'm not in the mood."

The teen huffed and cursed under her breath until she saw her lover smiling at her naughtily, "You little tease...why do you do that to me Angel~"

"Because I like to see you vulnerable Kitten~"

They nicknamed each other after their personalities and appearance, but many women in their tribe did any way to show signs of affection. It was normal for the women to get together as mates and these two were an odd match.

Lexy was strong and the best warrior in their tribe, stubborn and feisty, obviously the dominating type; a treasure to the tribe to be sure. Many of the women wanted her as their mate but she refused, she only had eyes for Angel.

The brunette wanted a lover to protect and take care of, who wouldn't challenge her all the time to see who the better fighter is and she was ideal. She was gentle and caring, showed affection openly which no one else did since that showed weakness; not to mention she had a lovely body.

Olivia _knew_ she was more suited to be in the submissive role since she laidback and calm, but wasn't a very skilled fighter.

* * *

Her agility and stealth helped make up for it but she was still frowned upon by the other women, she noticed how differently they treated her because of it.

Every woman had to be able to fight to perfection but the woman just wasn't that strong in physical strength; the result being no one was interested in her as a lover.

Lexy however was different, she didn't want her to change and stay the way she was….so she did. She didn't want to change for anyone any way and the teen was perfect for her as a mate, she acted tough all the time except with her; giving her all the tender affection she wanted and not being treated so roughly.

She liked her body too and wished her bust was as big as the brunette's, but didn't pay it any mind now since the teen loved to play with hers so much so they must be a nice decent size.

They were so different and yet not, but got along fine none the less.

*The teen was about to pounce on her lover when she stopped, her keen ears picking up a slight rustling noise that sounded off before walking over calmly to the other.

She held her hand and gave her a look saying they needed to move and quickly. The woman understood and shook some of the water droplets off her before getting out of the water, immediately running away at top speed but the men already made their move too.

They had to separate to run better, Kitten was faster but Angel was agile enough to use her surroundings to gain better speed.

The woman suddenly cried out when something grabbed her ankle, slamming her face down onto the ground but trying with all her might to get to her feet but the hold was too tight to escape from.

* * *

She tried not to panic but that was short-lived when she saw what had her. A _man_. A large muscular man with dark hair and skin, his expression was vague but a small smirk did emerge and it scared her.

She's never seen a man this close up before and the size of this one was terrifying enough. If there was one rule in their tribe it was under no circumstances to EVER get caught by a male.

Keeping her cool she fought him as best she could, but the brute was no more than amused at her feeble attempts to injure him. He blocked each of her blows with ease and only had to give a quick jab to her stomach for her to cry out in pain and fall to her knees.

Acting quickly the miser tied her wrists behind her back and made sure her ankles were bound as well, lifting the small woman up into his arms he couldn't help but noticed a few tears falling down her cheeks.

He arched a brow at her behavior, for a tribal woman she's given up the fight and was softly crying against his chest from being defeated.

_I thought they were supposed to be wild and skilled in battle? Not like this surely?_

For a moment he thought she wasn't from the tribe but her few garments and the beads, not to mention the small tattoo of red and black flames on her shoulder was sure proof she was.

*The teen skillfully swung up into a tree, looking around for her lover but couldn't find her. She made a bird call but there was no reply.

The brunette bit her lower lip and instantly remembered hearing her crying out, mouth ajar she hurriedly swung through the trees quietly before she finally found them.

Squatting on a low limb she peered around the tree to see three men; the one in the middle was getting a lot of attention but paled when she saw why.

The brute turned her way as if listening when she saw Angel in his arms, bound and captured. Kitten clenched her fists tightly in anger, mostly at the long haired raven who kept trying to touch her but the other large brute in particular caught her eye.

Even at this distance she could see his skin was an oddly washed out blue color, but he made the other stop messing with her as the tanned behemoth started walking past them.

Growling under her breath the teen rushed the opposite way in order to get to her tribe, she would need their help to save Angel.

Praying in her mind these men wouldn't harm or defile her lover from all the rumors and horror tales she's heard of.

_I'll be back my love, be strong._

**TBC:**

**Not going to be a long story but I HAVE to write this down. I hope you readers will like it and the different change of pace. ;p**

**Review XD**

_Also, been requested for you readers to check out this forum on fanfic: Here's the details ;p_

forum/Naruto-evolution-rp/136799/


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's rest here for a few minutes."

Kisame arched a brow, "Why? It isn't safe here, especially since you caught one of them. That tribe could already be after us."

The miser snorted but sat down anyway, leaning against a tree with the woman on his lap grumbling, "If they were we would've already heard them. In the daylight they sound their drums when going into battle but at night is when we really need to be concerned."

Madara nodded, "They're very stealth and are merciless to outsiders at night, mostly of the opposite gender obviously. I do have my doubts however they will come."

Kisame chugged some water from his canteen and muttered, "Why do you say that?" The raven grinned at the girl, "I've never heard or seen a woman from that tribe to be so…..docile. She's probably a misfit that won't be missed."

The woman bit her lip and glanced at the man dubiously. _No. They wouldn't leave me behind, he's lying!_

The brute saw her pained expression but merely adjusted her position, taking note of how lovely her scent was….like flowers instead of wilderness filth.

The woman had the same observation; the man's smell was….different. It must be some sort of aftershave but she wasn't sure; it was still nice though.

Furrowing her brows she couldn't help but wonder: _I thought men were supposed to smell revolting? There must be a mistake…but what if the elders told us that to keep us away from them? I don't understand._

Kakuzu stood up and startled the woman from her thoughts, arching a brow as those bright blue eyes gazed up into his own, lingering for quite some time before coming to her senses and quickly averting eye contact.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was checking me out._

He actually smirked at the thought as they trudged further to the edge of the jungle where their camp was.

* * *

*The teen panted hard as she entered through the tribe's secret entrance through the thick vinery, instantly going straight to the head elders' large tent.

The three women frowned in disapproval upon her rude entry, the tallest woman with long dirty blonde hair murmuring, "How dare you enter in here so uncouthly Lexy! You know how to approach us."

The brunette muttered, "I'm sorry but this is an emergency. One of us has been captured by men!"

The bustiest elder growled in anger, "No wonder you're so riled up so this intrusion will be forgiven." The last female nodded, "Who was taken so we may plan an attack on these disgusting creatures."

"Olivia. We were bathing but one of them must have anticipated our movements and caught her, I would've stayed to fight them once I found out but I was unsure how many there were."

"You were wise not to, never underestimate your enemy though I'm sure you could've handled them all."

They all grunted in agreement but none moved an inch except give each other silent messages as the brunette impatiently stomped her foot, "What are you waiting for!?"

The ginger flung her braid behind her shoulder muttering, "We apologize Lexy, but as unfortunate as your news is, we're not going to assist."

The teen's mouth went ajar, "What!? Why!? She's one of us!"

The ebony haired female slightly rolled her eyes, "That very well may be, but her loss won't affect our tribe's survival. Her absence won't be missed."

Lexy snapped, "Isn't the other main rule here to NEVER leave a fellow female behind!"

The blonde snapped right back, "She was the weakest link in this tribe and we knew it was only a matter of time before this happened! The wench was caught too easily and doesn't deserve to be saved! You know _that_ rule; survival of the fittest."

"SHE _IS_ STRONG! I'VE BEEN TRAINING HER MYSELF! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO HER!"

The ginger replied bitterly, "You're letting your pity for the girl cloud your judgment Lexy. Even with the training she was still weak and useless, but as our duty we kept her here just like you and many others because you're females and were left with nothing as children."

The brunette clenched her fists tightly, causing her knuckles to crack as she growled in anger, "I do_ not_ pity her. I love Angel."

"She was just a phase, you're still young." The busty raven sighed, "In time you will learn to accept her loss and get a real mate to satisfy your needs."

The teen snorted, "Never."

The four women fumed in silence until the teen spoke up, "If you won't fucking help me I'll bring her back myself."

"No you will not! We forbid it." "We're not having our best warrior be at risk being caught!"

Lexy snorted and stomped off muttering under her breath, "Just try and stop me you fucking bitches."

* * *

*Upon arrival at the camp, the woman was beyond petrified. There were many men and once they saw her…their intent stares made her skin crawl.

Kisame and Madara, including Kakuzu made sure to keep the others at a distance; but when they came to their own private area the miser went to a cage.

It was large enough for at least three people, but the woman _now_ resisted even more as to not be locked up.

The brute growled in annoyance but mostly in surprise because she merely kept clinging to his shirt instead of trying to hit him.

"Enough woman!" His baritone voice made her instantly stop for some reason, but she dismally let him place her inside, having to step in himself to shackle her wrists to the iron bars after cautiously removing the other restraints.

He sighed when he bolted the door shut, watching her tug on the chains feebly with a frown before going inside his tent.

He wanted to bathe and get into some clean clothes but that plan was shortly lived when he heard the woman crying out in terror.

Growling he stomped out and instantly shouted at two men, "Get lost!" They merely turned their noses up at him and continued to reach inside the cage trying to touch the girl with her barely able to get out of their reach due to the short link of the chains.

Kakuzu snarled bitterly and barged over before kicking their asses into the ground, like hell he was doing to deal with this bullshit until the ship arrived to return them home.

He chuckled in amusement watching them run off with their tails between their legs before asking the woman, "Are you alright?"

She glanced at him but shakily nodded, hugging her small frame with a few tears falling once more.

* * *

He felt a bit sorry for her but went back to his business, he was only in this for the money and she would fetch a pretty price indeed. He couldn't afford to get attached; especially since she was to his preference in the appearance department.

*The rest of the day went by slowly, no more incidents yet with the captive, but it was soon going to without a doubt.

As the three men sat around their campfire eating their supper, Kakuzu kept looking at the woman. Kisame noticed and smirked, but didn't want to anger the miser since he'll deny it anyway.

Madara however, didn't care. "She's very beautiful isn't she? The girl actually looks so innocent." Kisame nodded, "She does, but I can't help but feel sorry for her."

"Don't be, it's probably an act to make us let our guard down." Kakuzu snorted, "Absurd. If that were the case she would've already made a move when I untied her. At any rate, I'll be right back."

He took a bottle of water and some bread to give the woman as Kisame mused, "Try not to get tempted Kakuzu~" "Shut up."

The miser cleared his throat to get her attention, handing the food to her through the bar rails but she didn't budge an inch, all she did was meekly sit there and looked down at her hands.

"It's not poisoned so take it." She shook her head as he leaned against the bars asking, "Can you speak?"

She only nodded, "Then why won't you answer me?" She opened her mouth like she was going to but sighed instead. "I'm not leaving until you answer me woman."

"I'm not hungry."

* * *

He arched a brow at how nice her voice was, so very soft and gentle so he replied, "You need to eat." "Just let me go." "I'm afraid I can't."

She gave him such a sad face and asked, "Why?" "You're going to be sold." "What'll happen to me after that?" "I don't know."

The woman about started crying again, "I've heard of the women from my tribe who got captured and sold but, they never came back. Will I be killed like they say?"

"Like who said?" "The elders of my tribe." He shrugged, "I don't have an answer for you because even I don't know. It just depends on who gets you."

She sighed and shifted her position before murmuring out of the blue, "You smell nice." "Pardon?" "You smell nice….it baffles me."

Kakuzu found her words awkward but it wasn't too bad, "Why are you surprised?" "I've always been told men smelled of something foul and were evil but…..you're not like that. Why is that?"

Kakuzu was very intrigued with this woman now, it seemed like she was much too sheltered to know anything about men.

He handed her the bread and water again, this time the girl taking it with a murmur of thanks when he muttered, "Apparently these elders you speak of told quite a bit of lies about us men to make sure you keep away from and loathe us. Yes, there are many evil men in the world, but there are good ones too; no different than women."

The woman was confused but believed his words, she didn't like quite a few of the women in her tribe because they were cruel and mean by nature.

"I never knew. Not hard to believe since I never met a man before I guess."

"You haven't? What about your father?" The girl smiled at him sadly, "Both my parents drowned during a ship wreck when I was little; I was the only one to survive. I don't remember their faces anymore after all these years on this island."

* * *

Kakuzu frowned, "My condolences. Are you cold?" She nodded and watched the brute fetch her a blanket, her heart was fluttering for an odd reason when she was near him but already was quite fond of him.

He didn't remotely resemble the horrible images she's seen of a male, in appearance nor demeanor, but was saddened even more now.

This meant that she would never see him again once she was sold off…..or Lexy.

_I wonder when she'll get here? Knowing her she already raised hell with the elders._

*Lexy was forced to wait until the nightfall to make a move, the elders instructed some of the women to keep a watch on her to make sure she didn't disobey orders but that wouldn't stop the teen; she was too determined to get Olivia back.

The teen was smart, slipping a few sleeping herbs into her watchers water bucket before she grinned evilly once they conked off.

Silently leaving the village, she grabbed her weapons and traveled as quickly and quietly as she could to locate her lover.

The moon was high in the sky, which gave her light to see her surroundings better when she came upon a campsite.

There were many different huddles of groups of tents, spread out a good distance too but she squatted low on a limb to scan the entire area.

_They probably are separated for their own interests, sharing a profit between few members to gain more for themselves._

Her keen eyes suddenly saw a small bundle in a cage, the teen was angry as hell that she was locked up but smiled happily none the less' she didn't look injured so that was good.

Skillfully swinging down and traveling on foot, she cautiously went out into the open and darted for the prison to hide next to it once she got there.

Figuring the coast was clear she peered inside to see it _was_ her lover fast asleep, curled up with a rather large comfy blanket to keep warm.

* * *

Lexy sighed and leaned against the bars, gazing lovingly from how cute Olivia looked before gently shaking her awake.

The woman groaned a bit before blinking around sleepily until she heard her lover's whispering, "Angel baby~ I'm here."

The woman instantly smiled and quietly sat up, going to the rear of the cage and reaching out to hug the teen and kissing her like mad since she was able because that's where her confinements began.

The brunette moaned softly from the soft lips molding against her own, eagerly gliding her tongue inside the moist cavern before very reluctantly pulling back with a curse since she wanted to continue so badly.

"Kitten~ I knew you'd come for me." "Of course I would." "You or the others won't kill them will you?"

Lexy tried her best not to look so upset, she didn't want her lover to know their tribe was going to abandon her; it would kill her if she found out.

Keeping her emotions in check she shook her head, "No, there will be no bloodshed. I rather not cause a scene right now. Why do you ask?"

The woman blushed a bit, "Well, the one that caught me isn't evil. He's been kind to me." Lexy arched a brow in shock, but didn't doubt her lover's words.

"Ok, we'll discuss this later. I need to figure out how to unlock this damn door." She went to the other side of the cage and tried to pick the lock but to no avail.

_If I try to cut it I'll attract attention with the noise, I could fight them but her wrists are still shackled too. What's the best way to handle this?_

She suddenly heard a noise, crouching low to the ground to see a man with long hair coming out of a tent. The teen instantly darted back into the bushes with such skill, watching him like a hawk as he went to the woman's cage.

It was obviously the one that tried to touch her from before when she saw him unlocking the cage, Olivia scooting further back when the raven chuckled and licked his lips.

What he did next made the teen lose all sense of reality; he jumped the woman and gagged her before quickly hooking something to her chains to keep her wrists above her head; then hastily untying her top and tossing it to the side before grabbing the bountiful breasts.

It happened so fast, Lexy had a delayed reaction before her rage took over. Leaping out of the bushes with a shrill battle cry and determined to destroy the bastard that dare to touch her lover!

All hell is going to break loose, even more so since she woke the other men.

**TBC:  
Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will review XD**

* * *

_Also, going to have a vote again…..YAY I know you readers love that._

_On the 'Prisoner' story, I'm going to have a semi-rape scene where one of the guys gets Kazumi (Kelly) in the shower BUT she doesn't know who it is (she'll be blindfolded obviously) muahahaha. *maybe not next chapter but the one after but want to go ahead and ask*_

_WHO do you readers want to see? It can be whoever you want in akatsuki (someone who keeping it a secret lol) but it up to you readers!_

_ (I'm going to love your responses)_


	3. Chapter 3

Madara jerked his head up as soon as he heard the shrill battle cry, furrowing his brows before hastily getting off the woman and jumping out of the cage; making sure to lock it back.

The teen was on top of him at this point, skillfully twirling around trying to deliver hard kicks and punches to the _man _who was trying to defile her lover.

The raven sneered and counteracted most of them, hissing when she grazed his shoulder with her spear and landed a solid punch to his shin; the action made him lose balance for a split second but that was enough for her to strike a death blow into his chest…but missed.

The brute she saw from before intervened, breaking her weapon in half with a kick and made her eyes go wide. She turned her rage on him for interrupting, but the brute's speed baffled her from his large size.

_What is this!? I can't land any solid blows to him!_

Kisame knew this girl was pissed, but didn't hold anything back as he fought with her, though he wouldn't dream of killing her unless she tried to do the same to him.

He gave her credit for being strong, she did get a lot of mild hits in but he could tolerate a lot pain without being knocked down; but the thing was….so could she.

The girl grunted when his fist connected with her gut but merely stumbled backwards to get her breath, shrieking when many more hands came down on her and trying to restrain the brunette but she fiercely knocked their feet from underneath them and leaped into the air heading straight for the raven once more.

She would have made it if it wasn't for a loud noise filling the air, blood spewing from her shoulder and the pain was intense; more than anything she's ever felt.

* * *

It didn't stop her, still fighting back in sheer determination until another shot to her upper thigh; thus bringing her down to her knees as more men tied her up but the brute was the one who was taking charge over her.

Her vision was blurry, having lost too much blood already but still trying to get back to her lover; she looked over to the cage and regretted it.

It was her face; it was full of fear for the teen's life and the tears had already fallen like they always did when she was upset.

Lexy smiled at her for encouragement before the behemoth picked her up, placing her into another cage and being forced to shackled her as well when she tried to start fighting again.

The brunette's body shook as the man took in her appearance, glaring at him for what it's worth until he gave her a sympathetic frown.

Once the commotion died down and he made the other men go back to their tents, he left with a murmur, "I'll be right back."

*Kakuzu had his attention on the woman during the attack of the teen, going into her cage only to find her topless and gagged.

Once he took the gag and device off the chains she immediately covered herself and sat up, looking at the fight until her lover was shot.

She let out an accidental whimper, even more so when it happened again. Lexy's weak smile to give her courage just made it worse.

Olivia just couldn't believe she lost, but it was because someone cheated and used an odd weapon. She's seen guns and heard of them for hunting, but never saw how they worked or the result when fired.

The miser pulled the woman against his chest when Kisame made the other men leave once the other girl was caught; the piercing green orbs eyeing any who dare look his way and attempt to touch the woman.

* * *

Once it was all over, he picked up her top and handed it to her with an averted gaze; trying not to look at the exposed nicely shaped bust.

The woman turned red and carefully put it back on when he asked, "Who came in here?" She frowned and looked around before pointing at the culprit; the brute grunting in irritation before leaving.

"Madara!" "Madara!"

The raven looked back and forth between both behemoths and muttered, "What!?" "Why did you shoot her?"

Madara looked at Kisame like he was an idiot before explaining, "Let's see, she was out to kill me and as much as I hate to say this, she would have if I didn't do it. I didn't hit any vital spots so the bitch will be fine; you have to shoot animals when they're about to kill you and you two know this."

"Be that as it may one shot would've sufficed, but what I really want to know is why she was solely after you?"

Kakuzu grunted, "I can answer that, he tried to defile the woman and her friend probably saw it when she came to rescue her."

Kisame's mouth went ajar, "Is that true!?" Madara rolled his eyes, "What if it is? I'm not ashamed of it." The miser snorted, "You should be; now I have to keep an even more thorough watch on her now."

The other behemoth just punched the raven in the jaw, knocking him to the ground before stomping off to get a medical kit, muttering several curses under his breath before going inside the teen's cage.

He was oblivious to the girl listening to his every word, hissing at him when he focused his attention on the gunshot wounds. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you."

"Why?" "Because I want to and you don't deserve to be in pain." The teen pouted slightly from his words, curious to say the least, but didn't protest since he didn't seem a threat anyway.

* * *

He cleaned the wound the best he could before glancing up into the large chocolate brown orbs, rather captivated from how innocent they appeared right now.

"This is going to hurt so brace yourself." The brunette nodded and maneuvered her wrists so she could grip the bar handles, tensing her body when he used a small metal instrument to go into the hole in her shoulder to take the bullet out.

Gritting her teeth she hissed, beads of sweat dripping down her skin from the effects of the bullet anyway, but he managed to get it out.

He couldn't help but notice how harshly she was panting; her eyelids were finally drooping from fatigue when he gently slapped her cheek. "Stay with me now, one more to go then you can go to sleep."

She weakly glared at him but didn't argue, fighting the pain with the removal of the next bullet before he was done; cleaning the wounds even more thoroughly and placing ointment before wrapping them up.

She murmured in annoyance, "Spare me the pity gesture."

He glared at her and growled, "You may think I'm merely patching you up to make sure you don't die before being sold off, but despite what you think of men I'm not like that. I don't have to do anything for you so be grateful!"

Grumbling in aggravation he fetched some fresh water to clean the sweat from her brow and he almost smirked at her expression; it looked like respect mixed with shock; like no one had ever made her cringe before.

Lexy couldn't believe how he spoke to her, and how effective it was too. He made a shudder go up her spine, but not a bad one. She rather liked how dominating he just became, though the sweet side was nicer.

Shaking her head she cursed herself for even remotely thinking a man could be kind, focusing her mind on how to escape with her lover despite her injuries; although….she couldn't help but notice how much this brute looked like a wild man himself.

* * *

She bit her lip to keep from smirking, but mostly because how tenderly he wiped the sweat away from her face; his fingertips right along her jaw line and his thumb accidentally stroked her lower lip until she snapped out of it; chomping at his fingers in anger she was cooperating with him again.

No man was worth it…..none.

"Stubborn little wildcat aren't you?" With that statement she did smirk faintly, because it was true and she was proud of it.

After the man left, she glanced towards her lover's cage and was shocked to see that other brute talking with her; and she was talking back no less without fear!

_Is that the man she was talking about?_

The brunette had no more time to think when she passed out, in much need of rest as her friend but that was soon short-lived when dawn came.

*They heard the drums way before the sun rose over the horizon, the light brightening up the dismal landscape but not enough when the Amaterasu Tribe struck.

They found Lexy gone and the fact she was captured, ambushing the entire camp without restraint as they found their target.

Within minutes the entire terrain was a battlefield, weapons and fists flying, and plenty of bloodshed with both men and women.

Lexy groaned in irritation because they didn't have to make their presence known and spare the lives of many of their tribe, but the elders were fools. Living up to the tribe's name and engaging in war no matter the cost, when they had no business to since their numbers were growing smaller…..especially now.

* * *

A few women managed to get the cage door unlocked using leverage and busting the lock off with an axe, carefully getting her out and proceeding to get her to safety when she began resisting.

She wasn't going to leave her lover. "You have to get Olivia!" They ignored her and carried her back into the wilderness, the teen hollering angrily because she was too weak to resist five women and the fact she didn't believe they would save her even now.

*The woman could do nothing as she watched her lover being taken away to safety, with a lot of force because she was worried about her.

As most of the women retreated an elder came to her cage and jerked her arm through the bars with a sneer, grabbing her blade and slicing her arm….directly through her tattoo symbolizing she was a part of their tribe.

"Now you can never return." She left with a cruel grin as the woman glared at her, wishing she had that gun or some weapon to kill her with.

*The battle was almost over as soon as it begun, but surprisingly not too many people were dead. After the injured was taken care of, the men saw to burying the dead.

Kakuzu entered her cage panting, fairly bloody from the fighting when he saw her bleeding as well. To her surprise, he took her out of the cage and into his tent; even he was surprised she made no attempt to leave and at such an easy opportunity.

The miser was concerned about her and Kisame, who he couldn't find yet. _He'll be alright; it'll take a lot to bring him down._

The miser saw to her wound, which was an easy fix but arched a brow from how depressed she looked. He couldn't help but wonder about this attack.

_Why did the tribe just now come to save the other girl? Why not this one?_

He had to ask, "Why didn't they save you too?" The woman glanced up at him before murmuring sadly, "I knew it…..I'm of no use." "How so?" "I'm the weakest in the tribe in physical strength and they shun me for it. I tried….but I can't help it."

* * *

The tears began to fall as she whimpered, "I devoted my life to that tribe, I was proud to be a part of it but…..I still wasn't good enough. They were waiting for an excuse to get rid of me because I'm not like them, well, good riddance!"

The brute could see how much this hurt her, nodding in understanding as he finished patching the wound. "Does that indicate this injury means something?"

"Yes, the slash through their symbol means I've been banned from the tribe. By the rules, if I return, they'll kill me."

"That's ridiculous if you ask me." The woman merely nodded and let him wipe the tears away, in much need of affection and threw herself on him, latching her arms around his neck and crying into it.

Taken aback in shock he timidly held her, wishing she could have at least waited until he cleaned his own injuries….now they both need to bathe.

Her main concern now was never seeing her Kitten again; the teen was the only reason she liked being there. She was the one who made being a tribal warrior worthwhile anyway.

If Lexy wasn't with her now, what could she do? The tribe won't let her leave for sure, but now that she's banned…..she couldn't even go back to her nor could the brunette.

The woman whispered, "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

The miser sighed but remained silent, curious to what to do with the woman at this point; the money she would fetch made his mouth water but….he liked her….too much now. She wasn't like any woman he's ever met, and hated the thought of her with that lord.

Yes, he knew the man who would be aboard the ship to get them and gain first pick on any woman they caught; paying them handsomely for their trouble on any that struck his fancy.

* * *

Knowing him…..he would pick her without a doubt even though she was the only one they had. He clearly loved to manipulate the weak but also craved the challenge to break in the strong.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath and gently pushed the girl away, telling her to stay put while he boiled some water for a bath; normally he would go into a creek or pool of water but it wouldn't be safe out there at this point.

_Damn it. What do I do?_

*Kisame followed the women discreetly once he saw the teen being carried away, hiding in the brush when they stopped to argue.

The brunette was livid that they rescue her and not her lover, and Kisame frowned when they explained why again; he saw the teen cared for the other woman greatly but these females didn't give a damn just because she was supposedly weak.

He was disgusted with them and liked the teen's way of thinking when she told them off, but despite how much she angered the tribe; they wouldn't let her leave again. Not until the ship left with her friend on it that is.

To his surprise they never noticed him as he saw them enter through their secret entrance, probably because they were too angry to pay attention but he stayed rooted to the spot silently; waiting for their voices to die down and return to sleep.

It was still early and even _he_ was tired so had no choice but to wait; it wouldn't be wise to enter into their domain solo.

_What am I doing? Why am I going through all this trouble to get that girl back anyway!?_

He was stumped for a few minutes until it hit him….he liked the girl. She was what he was looking for when he volunteered for this stupid hunt in the first place, but he didn't actually believe he would find a girl to his liking…or one at all in general.

The main question is; what to do now.

They've been on this island for over a week and just got word yesterday evening the ship was arriving today at sunset; but maybe that's a good thing.

If he manages to get the teen onto the ship, the tribe will never bother her again and he can keep her…if she'll have him….with a _lot_ of persuasion of course.

**TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4

The woman sighed from the soothing hot water as she rinsed her front half off, it felt nice to be clean again. "Need any assistance?"

The girl blushed and smiled softly, "Yes….my back." For some odd reason she wanted him to get closer, being drawn to this bulky man for reasons unknown even more.

_He's so kind to me….I wish he would let me stay with him._

Timidly and gently rubbing the woman's back clean, the miser couldn't help but notice something was on her mind….and glancing at her naked form was a treat too.

He was surprised she was allowing him to do this, but he wasn't complaining; this just meant she trusted him and maybe more.

He cleared his throat before rinsing off her back, almost leaving the tent when she grabbed his hand. "Stay."

He arched a brow but nodded, sitting on his cot in the awkward silence and turning red when she stood up asking, "Don't you need to bathe too?"

Another nod and the brute almost lost it when this lovely girl approached in the nude and took his hand, leading him to the small stool she was at and helping him removed his shirt.

Gulping slightly he grumbled, "What are you trying to do?" She blushed a tad before murmuring as she washed his back once he was completely undressed, "Returning the favor."

They both were discomfited with this, especially Kakuzu since this had never happened to him before…well….a beautiful woman taking interest in him that is.

Once he was clean he noticed her stretch out on his cot, still bare, as he dried off. He grunted under his breath, "Don't you need to dress?"

* * *

Those sapphire orbs sparkled as she whispered, "I rather not." "Suit yourself." He was about to leave again but cursed under his breath before stomping back in, trying to figure out what the girl wanted.

He towered over the woman and grunted, "What are you trying to accomplish!?" She frowned and just sat up murmuring, "I want to stay with you….please don't give me away to some cruel man."

He was taken aback with those words and muttered, "Absurd….and for such trivial reasons." Her expression turned melancholy, "I…I thought…..never mind. Do with me what you will."

The brute let out a heavy sigh and sat on the edge of the cot, placing a large hand on her shoulder, "I am fond of you…it's just….I can't take care of you."

"Why not?" "Financial problems, I'm a poor man." The woman furrowed her brows, "So? I'm poor too." He growled, "You don't understand, it's not the same situation where I'm from. You _have to have_ money in order to survive."

The girl thought about it and nodded, she understood his reasons but yet…she may have an answer to his dilemma. "I understand...but if you did come across a small fortune would you have me then?" "….Yes."

The woman smiled at him softly and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his lips which he timidly participated. Grunting under his breath he finally deepened it, the woman wrapping her arms around his bulky neck and letting him nudge her backwards onto the cot.

Their bodies grinded against each other and created a heated passion, the girl was unsure what to do since she's never been with a man before but he was patient.

They couldn't separate because the friction was so overwhelming, the brute caressing everything she was offering him as did she; releasing cute small noises from the teasing of her breasts and heat.

* * *

Kakuzu attacked her neck with some soft love bites, the girl gasping when he began to enter her womanhood. She whimpered like mad upon his intrusion, gripping onto his hair as they locked lips once again.

Once he was completely sheathed he began rocking his hips back and forth slowly, watching the lovely woman writhe in bliss beneath him and gradually relax.

The intercourse was nothing they've ever experience, it was perfect. It didn't last near as long as they both desired but they were content none the less, the miser grunting upon his release as the woman arched her back with a soft moan.

Riding out their orgasms the brute rolled onto his side, exhaustion completely taking over now since he didn't get enough sleep from the attack of the tribe.

The woman fought back the temptation to sleep, which she wanted to do as well but quietly got up without disturbing him and giving herself a quick cleanup and putting her attire back on.

Olivia covered the man with a blanket and kissed his forehead whispering, "I'll be right back."

With that said the woman left without being noticed and slipping off into the wilderness.

*Kisame was still in a rut, when he finally got the nerve to enter the entrance he quickly saw some tribal guards standing there and was forced to rush off to avoid being seen.

He cursed under his breath and looked up at the sky, "It's already noon….what in hell am I going to do? I can't even get close enough."

He was at his wits end, almost losing all hope to kidnap….well save in this case….that girl until he felt a presence next to him.

* * *

The brute almost fell off the limb he was crouched on when he was steadied by a pair of small hands and thinking he was doomed until he saw who it was.

His eyes widened seeing it was the other woman and hissed, "You escaped!?" She frowned at him and whispered, "Not exactly, are you here to save my lover?"

The brute averted eye contact but nodded, the girl smirked at his expression, "I know you really like her and that's ok, I'm here to help."

"What? According to Kakuzu you were banned from ever returning." "I know, but I don't care about that. I need to get my personal belongings and my lover out of here."

She looked up at the sky and murmured, "Good, its noon. They usually nap around this time of day. We have to be quick…follow me."

Kisame grabbed her arm, "How do I know if I can trust you?" The woman slightly rolled her eyes, "I'm not a deceitful female with serious matters such as this, I'm doing this for my lover and Kakuzu."

Before the brute could ask what the miser had to do with it she motioned for him to follow her quietly, leading him to another part of the jungle until they came to a small vineyard of exotic flowers.

She went inside and the brute followed, being careful to duck since it was a low roofing when she answered his silent question. "Lexy and I built this secret passageway some time ago to get some privacy for….intimate reasons."

He chuckled at the mere image of that but she shushed him when she peeked out of the exit, making sure no one was around.

"Ok, they're asleep just as I thought but we have to be extremely quiet." "Alright, but where's Lexy?" The woman scanned the terrain and pointed, "There, that has to be it. That cavern is the most guarded."

* * *

The two tiptoed to their destination, entering the cave undetected since the women were fast asleep when they saw the teen quietly trying to tear her restraints off with her teeth.

The woman smiled happily and rushed to her, the teen almost cried out in joy seeing her lover when she was shushed. Angel deftly used her blade to cut the rope off, motioning for Kisame to come carry her since her body was in no shape to travel on foot still.

The teen gawked seeing the brute again and the fact her lover seemed to had brought him but didn't dwell on it; she was getting away and that's all that mattered.

Kisame sighed with relief when they got out of the secret entrance, but the teen wasn't; straining her neck and murmuring, "Where's my angel!?"

The woman was nowhere to be seen and the brute whispered, "She mentioned something earlier about getting her belongings." "Oh…well she better get mine too so we can get the hell out of here." "Impatient thing aren't you?"

Those brown orbs glared at the man but said nothing since she saw her lover return with both their small satchels.

Rushing away quickly and quietly the three left, making sure to stay quiet until they reached the campsite.

*The miser was furious when he woke up finding the woman gone.

He already redressed and found no trace of her, resting his forehead against his hands mentally cursing himself for getting soft.

_I'm such a damn fool! I fell for her deceitful act…and to think I believed her!_

He was in a state of despair until someone entered his tent. His eyes grew large seeing it was the woman and grabbed her, hurling the small body against his chest growling, "Don't you ever do that again!"

* * *

The woman giggled softly and murmured, "I'm sorry I left without telling you but…I had to get something." "What?"

The brute saw his colleague enter next along with the wild brunette in his arms when he asked, "So this is where you've been Kisame." "Yes, but I wouldn't have been this successful without Angel's help."

The miser arched a brow, "Angel?" He glanced down at the woman, "Is _that_ your name?" The teen snorted, "Of course not! That's the love-name I gave her."

Kisame chuckled but it was short lived when the woman was jerked out of the tent, Kakuzu storming out to see Madara retying her back up.

"What is the meaning of this Madara!?"

The raven snorted and kept the girl close to him, "Have you lost all sense of reality Kakuzu! Leaving the woman free to roam around as she pleases so she can escape?"

"She wouldn't have escaped now give her to me." "Only if you give me the other girl that Kisame is poorly hiding in your tent!"

The brute came out and growled, "Why should I give her to you?" Madara grinned, "Because I'm the one who disabled the girl. If it wasn't for me wounding her she would've escaped along with this one."

The brute held the brunette protectively against his chest but that was short-lived when many of the other men were vouching for the raven. Per the rules of the hunt, the one who catches an amazon tribe woman gets to decide what to do with them.

Kakuzu glanced over at Kisame, who refused to hand her over and the brunette spoke up, "What do you plan on doing with me you damn bastard!?"

The raven was blunt, "I'm going to sell you off." "Like hell you are! I rather die!" Angel looked to her friend in horror, scared she would bite her tongue right then and there but no, her lover wouldn't do such a thing in front of her eyes.

* * *

Kisame sighed and whispered to the girl, "Be my girl kitten, then you won't have to be sold off." She stared at the behemoth, appalled to what he just said but actually didn't find it quite such a bad idea. She did sort of like him...hell….who was she kidding she DID like him.

The guy was such a softy and yet…..dominating. Just like her except she was the opposite. Lexy glanced at her lover, scared for her sake as well because she didn't want either of them to be separated ever again.

The teen loved her too much to let her pride stand in her way so she finally whispered, "Ok, but promise me she can stay too." Kisame looked to his comrade, who was within earshot and nodded. "Madara, the girl stays with me. She escaped and I caught her this time so that rightfully makes her mine."

The swarm of men nodded in agreement since it was true and left the raven livid, shoving the woman towards the miser before stomping off.

One of the men murmured something to Kisame and he nodded, looking at the miser and informing him, "The ship has arrived earlier than we thought, and we need to take them to shore."

The two girls seemed to be fairly content on leaving this island for good after the men packed, but that was ephemeral when that lord came down the gangway along with his subordinates with a smug grin seeing the two females.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath and gripped the woman's arm tighter when the man mused, "Well~ I'm pleased to see that your hunt was successful Kakuzu and Kisame."

The two girls shuddered at the sight of this man; he was beyond creepy and sent a chill up your spine; long dark hair, sickly pale white skin, and such cold snake-like eyes that seemed to pierce your very soul.

He observed them both and lingered more on the woman as she tried to hide behind the miser, chuckling in amusement from her behavior.

* * *

Kisame narrowed his orbs and muttered, "Don't bother trying to figure out which one you want, I'm keeping this one for myself."

The snake arched a brow, "You fancy the little thing that much? Oh well, do with her what you will….this one I rather have anyway."

The shark covered the teen's mouth before she tried to start yelling and struggling at the man who was eyeing her lover like a fresh piece of meat.

"Shhhh, you don't want to anger this guy or he'll have an excuse to take you both with him." That instantly made the brunette stop fighting but still held her breath….and fought back her temper even more as those icy fingers caressed the woman's face; her lover cringing from his touch and trying to get further away from him.

Kakuzu growled under his breath and watched the snake pull out his checkbook, "Let's see…it was a million I owe you correct?"

"I apologize but the woman stays with me." Those cold eyes narrowed angrily but kept his cool, "We were at an understanding Kakuzu and besides, you can't afford to keep her anyway. I'll make it two million to show how generous I am."

Just the mere thought of all that money almost made him change his mind, the woman tugged his arm and stared at him pleadingly….silently begging him not to hand her over to the snake.

Taking a deep sigh he regrettably muttered, "I decline Orochimaru, she's mine as per the rules of the hunt. If you want a female from the Amaterasu tribe so badly hunt them yourself."

Kisame was proud of his comrade as they boarded the ship, once it left the girls watched their former home they had get smaller and smaller until it was out of complete sight.

The woman sighed and held her friend's hand as she helped her to the cabin, kissing her lovingly since the men left them alone to talk things over in private.

* * *

Lexy moaned into the kiss and almost blubbered, "I thought I'd never see you again angel." "Me too, but we're together again."

"Yeah…about that….Olivia?" "Yes?" "Do you love that brute?" The woman frowned and nodded, the teen sighing but murmuring, "I thought you did, but it's ok." "Lexy? You're the only girl in my life I love."

The teen smirked, "I better be! Anyway, I have a confession to make too." "What is it?" "I…I uh…sort of….well….."

The woman giggled, "You love Kisame don't you?" "Yeah~" "Don't worry, things will work out for all of us. You'll see." "I know."

*Before they went to discuss important matters with the men, a little make out session was in order; they've been apart for what seemed like forever.

"Angel~ don't tease me!"

The soft pair of lips suckled the perky pebbles, tugging them playfully with a grin and murmured, "I have to, you're too injured to be taken forcefully~"

The teen mewled softly at her lover's soft touches, massaging her breasts and tweaking the hardened nipples as she locked lips with her again.

The brunette liked this switch in foreplay, mentally thinking she needed to get hurt more often so her lover could take control more.

"Angel!"

The woman had made quick work of her lower garments, licking between the folds and making the brunette writhe in bliss and biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

She moaned loudly when two fingers were inserted, pumping against her spot roughly just the way she liked it. She cried out upon release, the woman teasingly sucking her fingers from the excess fluids and made her lover growl possessively.

* * *

Angel crawled on top of the teen, kissing her for what it's worth but not putting too much body weight on her due to her injuries as she grinded her lower regions against the teen's.

Jolts of electricity were sent coursing through them both as all the right spots were hit, Kitten nibbling on the woman's neck before sucking it harshly to mark her.

The woman whimpered and soon moaned, "I'm about to…" "Come for me baby~" Locking lips again to keep them both quiet…as least a little bit….they reached their orgasms and almost went completely limp from the thrill.

After a few moments of rest and whispering sweet nothings to the other, Angel had to leave to tell something to the miser whereas the shark came into the room to have a word with the wildcat; who was lying nude underneath the covers and fairly ruffled up.

*The woman found the miser somewhat sulking on the bed as she grabbed his hand again, helping him sit up and opening her satchel.

"Will this help us Kakuzu?"

The miser's eyes went large when she pulled out a huge necklace made of rubies and diamonds; inspecting it thoroughly to find out it was the real deal.

"Is it worth anything?" He stared at the woman like she was crazy but from living on an island all these years and not having to worry about money, of course she wouldn't know.

"It is worth a lot! Where did you get this?"

The girl sat next to him and murmured, "There had been a few ships that sank nearby the island and several dead bodies washed ashore from time to time; I took a lot of jewelry as souvenirs and because they was pretty after Lexy and I buried the dead."

* * *

Kakuzu smirked and kissed the woman's cheek, "That's very admirable of you and yes, this will help us out a lot for years. Now will you tell me your name to make my mood more pleasant?"

The woman smiled and kissed him on the lips, happy to find another love she could please when she replied, "Olivia."

*The teen arched a brow at the shark, smirking somewhat at how nervous he was talking to her. She did find it cute but said nothing; instead, she wanted him to touch her.

The brunette agreed with her lover, this man wasn't anything like what they've heard of in their tribe.

The only problem the teen had right now….was that she was needy still….tempting the brute to help her out with a cute seductive pout and batting her eyelashes.

He quickly got the hint and grinned, more than eager to please his girl but would try not to be so rough because of her injuries.

Well...that idea was shot once he kissed the plump lips.

He devoured her mouth hungrily, smirking into the kiss since she was participating with more force. The woman growled in excitement when he sucked on her tongue harshly, rubbing his knee between her legs at the same time.

She mewled softly when he focused his attention to the bountiful breasts, nibbling the perky nubs with his teeth before suckling gently.

Biting her lip she thrust her hips up, pushing him back and latching onto this neck, actually biting rather hard and made the shark hiss.

"Damn, someone likes it rough do they?"

Lexy licked the shell of his ear and whispered seductively, "I do and don't keep me waiting." He groaned in excitement, eager to do what she requested and pushed inside the hot core which was already wet.

* * *

Her back arched upon the intrusion and cried out when he pounded her instantly; the pain not even fazing the teen at all since her mind and body was lost in bliss; both were growling like animals in heat and intensifying the heated pleasure going through their veins.

Kisame lifted her hips up higher, the teen moaning extremely loud with soft, breathless praises from the new angle.

Deciding to make this copulation more exciting, the shark latched onto her neck, piercing the tender flesh as the brunette yelped from the pain but still urged him on as they both grew more vocal.

Both were too excited and came rather quickly, the brute growling whereas the teen mewled like the wildcat she was; almost completely conked out he lied down next to her and affectionately kissed her forehead.

If one thing was certain…..another round was in order when they woke up.

*All in all, the two girls were more happy than they've ever been and finally rid of the Amaterasu tribe.

They even came to an agreement when speaking in private, they would have their men lovers with the exception they too would still be lovers and to never be separated again…which they would make sure the brutes would agree with by any means necessary.

**FINI!**

**Hope everyone enjoyed the THREE lemons!  
Would LOVE to see some reviews on this final chapter XD**


End file.
